Fire melts ice
by Fallen from Nowhere
Summary: Name: Seran Kataka; Crime: soul stealing! Seran is a fire Demontress who has been manipulated into stealing souls by a demon named Pantheria and she is now apart of the team. Does Hiei fall for her?(Love triangle) CH 7 IS UP!!! R&R!!
1. Seran

Fire melts Ice  
By: Carson the critic  
Chapter 1:  
I sat up in the tree looking down at the cursed world that was in my presence. The Ningenkai. I was stuck in this world because I really have no other choice.   
As a wise man once said, if you can't beat them, join them. What the hell does he know? Yeah… I joined them, but it doesn't mean I still can't beat them.   
Or more likely to say him.  
"Hiei! Hiei!"  
Oh great… It was him…  
"C'mon! You are part of this team remember?! Koenma has a mission for us!"  
"Alright," I snapped, "First of all, I am not apart of your team. Second off, he doesn't have a mission for us he has a mission for you! And third off, I don't really,   
care what the mission is…"  
"Hiei I don't have time for this! C'mon!"  
I sighed and was just a little curious on what it was. I started to walk at least 10 feet away from Yusuke.  
"Geez Hiei, did it take you long enough?"  
"Shut up, I have had a bad day, just leave me be…"  
"I can tell. You know Hiei; you are so lonesom, why don't you just tell Yukina, she will still love you-"  
"What the hell? I am not going to tell her! How many times do I have to tell you that god damn it."  
"Well, Hiei, it just kills you everyday because you don't… but it is your choice…"  
He walked away, I guess he obviously didn't care if I came or not. I walk into Yusuke's apartment; the whole 'team' was sitting in front of the television   
obviously waiting for me to get there.  
"Where were you Hiei?" Koenma asked.  
"None of your business."  
"I see, well, then we'll just have to move on now won't we?"  
I sat down in a chair inbetween Kurama and Yusuke.  
"Now what you are going to see may shock you, and Kuwabara, I will understand perfectly if you don't want to do this."  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"Kuwabara yelled. I snickered at Koenma's comment, finally the little brat was making sense.  
"You'll see…"  
Koenma put the tape inside Yusuke's VCR, though that thing is a piece of crap I don't understand why we could've just went to Kuwabara's house, but then   
again, it isnt really my decision. When the tape started to work a beautiful girl was on the screen.  
Koenma paused it.  
"Here boys, is Seran Kataka. She is a young fire maiden who is the type that you cannot judge by the cover. Do not be fooled by her beauty. She is extremely   
dangerous, she uses her beauty against her fighters, her kiss, is one of the most deadly things that ever walked along the Makai. Every man that she has kissed,  
lost there soul. This skill is very rare, and only the farest of demons seem to have it. Why she does it I don't know. She is also the grand daughter of the Great   
Parkou, she was adopted from him and ever since he died, she went on the wrong side. A good friend of mine fell for her beauty, and we are doing everything   
we can to get him back. She is an excellent fighter, and is a challenge. Please! Capture her and bring her to me, and we will take the power of soul stealing from   
her. And besides, I have a few things I want to do with her in my own time. Hee hee hee…"  
Botan hit him on the head. That hentai…  
"I mean, we will send her to jail!"  
"That's what I wanted to here," Botan said, "Now let me say a word, it is very important that you capture her, if you don't then the souls we'll be trapped   
forever. You need to get those souls back!"  
"But…" Kuwabara said.  
"What?! No questions lets just get this over with!" I snapped.  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO HIT A GIRL!"  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT?" Yusuke yelled, "SHE IS TAKING INNOCENT SOULS! HITTING HER WILL   
KNOCK SOME SENSE ON HER DON'T YOU THINK!?"  
"URAMESHI! SHAME ON YOU! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU NOT TO HIT A GIRL!?"  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Botan screamed, she hit them both in the head.  
"Thankyou, now can we get going."  
"It seems Hiei can't wait to meet that fire chick…" Kuwabara mumbled in Yusuke's ears. I didn't say a thing, I was a little excited on meeting another fire   
demon, since we are practically extinct.  
"Hiei," Kurama said in his mellow voice, "Don't you think we should find out where she is?"  
"I already know where she is!" I snapped, they all looked at me blankly.  
"Oh yes, your jagan," Kurama said.  
"Yeah…hmmm… Surprised it took you that long to figure it out… Anyway… She is not that far from here, just follow me…"  
We ran down Yusuke's street unil we reached a couple blocks west from it… There are all so slow… Well, Kurama was the only one that was keeping up with me,   
but those other lazy bums kept saying 'slow down you yonion' What the HELL does that mean?… Like I would slow down for a Ningen anyway…  
But then again, where would we be without the hero in the story?   
We finally got to the empty radio station, why would she be here?  
"In here, I sense her energy…" I said. We walked in, it was a shitty building, but it had one big basement, you know they should've gotten Inuyasha60516's dad   
to do some of the concrete work cause it sucks!(A/N Inuyasha60516's is one of the authors of this story and her dad owns a concrete buisness called   
Phoenix Concrete).  
Anyway, besides all the shitty work, it was dark and musty like an old persons attic.  
"So, Koenma finally sent his goons to catch me ne?" And there she was, a radiant beauty, she was no taller then I, actually, I think she was atleast two inches   
shorter then me, so she would be five foot two. She had short curly hair that had red streaks in it and her piercing eyes were so blue they looked black.  
"Take that back bitch!" Yusuke yelled. He went strait for her but was too slow. She struck him in the head with a wooden pole that extended two times her size.  
"Who's next?"  
"I'll go, this should be interesting," I said. I pulled out my Katana and jumped up in the air and struck her in the back, but she defended herdelf with her pole.   
Two knives stuck out of the ends.   
"Clever...." she said. My attacks were quick, but not quick enough, for she pinned me to a wall.  
"You are very powerful, but you should've used your full speed for me."  
The next thing I knew, she kissed me. Damn… she was a good kisser. Damn it…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kuwabara's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I looked at Hiei's body fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He was stll breathing, but what good was the body without the soul?  
AHHH MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I HAVE TO GET THAT LITTLE BASTARDS SOUL BACK!!  
But… I cant hit a girl! Especially a hot girl! It's against my code!  
"Well," Kurama said, "I guess it is my duty to kill her, please forgive me good lady," He pulled out his long vine thingy, man how girly… But then again when I   
first saw Kurama I was surprised he was a guy! I WANTED TO ASK HIM OUT!!!! Kinda flat chested… but a guy can live with that. UNTIL I FOUND IT WAS   
A GUY! Anyway, that was then this is now…  
Seran stuck her pole inside Kurama's right side of his chest.   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
NOW I HAD TO FIGHT HER!! AHH MAN!!!   
"I'll give you one chance to surrender your self! Or else!"  
"Or else what?"  
"Uhhh… I don't know… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT AND THAT!!" I started to swing my sword randomly at her with my eyes covered by my arm. I took a peek, she was just standing   
there with a puzzled look on her face.  
"I'll return when you are ready…" She started to walk away.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I DIDN"T DO IT I SWEAR!! IT JUST HAPPENED! My spirit sword expanded and stabbed her in her right   
shoulder!  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I HIT GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then all of the souls escaped from her body and Hiei   
returned to the bastard that he is….  
"You… You…" Hiei said, "Defeated her!"  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I JUST SWUNG THE SWORD RANDOMLY AND IT HIT HER!!!"  
"Don't worry you baka, she isn't dead," he picked her up and said, "Now she is just an ordinary A class fire demon…. You take the others…"  
"WHAT!" I looked at all the people I had to carry and I screamed, "HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But he was gone.  
That damn bastard…  
Hee hee hee…  
"Seran and Hiei sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes love,   
Then comes marriage,  
Then comes Hiei with a Baby Carri-"  
Hiei punched me so hard in the face I passed out because of brain trauma.  
(Hiei, "Baka…")  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiei's point of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
One of Koenma's slutty nurses were mending Seran's wounds, I can't believe that, that idiot beat her when I couldn't… and all he did was swing a sword   
randomly…  
Koenma came in and said, "Well, boys, case closed, Seran is better but we decided that we are not going to put her in jail for future cases and personal reaons."  
"WHAT!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke screamed, "THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER THEN!!!!!!!!!!"  
"She's umm… welll…"  
"SPIT IT OUT!!" Yusuke screamed.  
"She is going to be joining your spirit detective group…"  
"WHAT!" We all yelled.  
"Hey guys!" Seran said in a perky voice, "I'm gong to be joining you," She stopped at the many glares that came upon her.  
"Oh, about that, eh heh… ummmm…. It's a little personal so I'd rather not say, but I am sure we could get along if-"  
"EVIL BITCH!!" Yusuke blurted out.  
Uggh… this is going to be a long, long, painful experience  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: So how did you all like it? I know that Seran is a little perky but that was just for fun! I promise this will get more mushy and serious but can't it be a little fun??   
Well read and review and have a good day!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Foreign exchanged student NOT

Ch. 2  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ 3rd person*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke!" A friendly voice said.   
"Seran? What are you doing here? And why are you in the school uniform? Isn't the Botan's job or something?"  
She walked towards with her legs barely bent.   
"She is sick, so, I am her replacement for assistant. If you don't mind."  
"Well, every time Botan comes she has a mission, so what is it? Cause it would be nice to know," Yusuke said sarcastically.   
"There is no mission, well not yet, Botan just told me to make sure that you don't make an idiot out of yourself."  
"Thanks for your concern Botan…" Yusuke mumbled to himself, "So what are you going to say about your self? People are gonna wanna know who the hell you are!"  
"For all you know, Yusuke, I am a foreign exchanged student from France that is staying at your house for nine months, trust me, I can fake the accent."  
"That's not a good idea… My teachers are going to ask…"  
"Oh! Then let them! I can out smart them…"  
"Trust me I think that they are going to take it a little hard to believe that a foreign exchanged is staying at my house but… it's your story now ain't it?"  
"If you are going to talk at least use proper English! 'Ain't' isn't a word, it is 'isn't', and trust me if you don't, I can fake a story as easy as that! Now… where is our first class?"  
"Math… nothin' special…"  
They walked down from the top to the school to Math class where many students sat there looking at them.  
"UREMESHI!" Screamed the old mad, "YOU'RE LATE!"  
"Yeah, yeah… I know already alright! You don't need to scream it in my ear!"  
The man glared at him and said, "Who is she?"  
"Who? Her? Oh, yeah, *cough* everybody I'd like you to meet Seran Ka…….ummm…. She is from France and she is gonna be staying at my house for 9 months!"  
They all looked at the two in shock.  
"How'd you get a gorgeous frenchy babe like that in your house? Does she even know how to speak English? What'd'ya do? Hold es' cargo in front of her face and she followed you   
home?" The room then roared with laughter. Yusuke was about to tackle him but Seran seemed to have it under controll.  
"Yes," Seran said in french accent as well as she could, "I do know how to speak english I took 7 years of it and I was pretty much able to find his house by myself thankyou, I don't   
need him holding snails infront of my face to actually get me to come near… Unlike you, with that face I can tell you have women problems…"  
Yusuke roared with laughter along with the others.  
"You bitch…" He said.  
"Now class," the teacher said, "Settle down…"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hiei's point of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where is she? I can't believe that she actually went to school with that idiot. Fuck… What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care about some Fire maiden? Hn. Besides, why would   
a woman as beautiful as she fall for a rogue like me? I am nothing to her… but another face in the crowd… I'll just watch her fall for Kurama like the last countless girls did…  
I looked inside a window to where they were sitting… Yusuke and Seran…   
Does she even know who I am? I guess the only thing she knows of me is the boy she kissed and lost. That was my first kiss. Though it didn't really mean anything but it was my first   
kiss from a female… ever…  
I want to get to know her. But because I am such an aloof how would she…  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3rd person~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I don't see why you hate school, it wasn't all that bad."  
"Trust me, this is only your first day, you haven't had enough of it to drive you crazy…"  
"Well the teachers seemed to like me…"  
"That's because you are smart…"  
"…. Is that a good thing or a bad thing….?"  
"It can be both sometimes… just don't be like Kei…. HI KEIKO!"  
"Hey Yusuke, who is she?"  
"Ummmm…. This is the foreign exchanged student from france… ummm…"  
"My name is Seran, Yusuke…"  
"I KNOW THAT!"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having a foreign exchange student stay at your house?"  
"Uhh… Casue I didn't feel like telling you…"  
"Oh, so you are just going to lie to me again!"  
"NO, Ahh man… KEIKO! Ahh, don't just walk away like that… Ahh… shit…"  
"I see you are having girl problems…"  
"Whats that suppose to mean?"  
"Whats her problem? Is she PMSing or something?"  
"To be honest, with Keiko, I never know…"  
(A/N: WE HATE KEIKO!! WE DESPISE HER!! DAMN HER TO HELL!! No offense to the Keiko lovers… BURN HER!!!!! GUILLENTINE GUILLENTINE!!!!)  
Seran looked to her right as she saw a black blur dash by.   
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"Wha-" Hiei landed right in front of the two.  
"Oh, hey Hiei, whats up?" Yusuke said, in a friendly voice. Hiei only gave him a cold stare.  
"Okay… Umm, Seran, meet Hiei, he is part of our spirit detective group."  
"Hello," she smiled sweetly at him and put out her hand for him to shake. He only stared at it in disgust.  
"I can see your very social…"  
"You must be the stupidest bitch I have ever met."  
"Wait, you're the guy that I kissed right?"  
He only gave a cold stare.  
"Oh. I am really sorry about that, it is just that well, you were just there and so I just… ummm… you know…"  
"Whore…"  
Seran then got very mad. She grabbed one of her books inside her book bag and threw it at Hiei's head.  
"Oops! Sorry, it slipped…"  
Hiei turned his head and gave her the coldest glare that he could form in his face. He then jusmped in the air and vanished. 


	3. Holy water

Chapt3   
  
~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-Hiei's point of view~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~  
  
That bitch.   
I looked down at her form the top of the tree where I was sitting. Stalking some might say? What would some say to that? There she was, being her sweet fake self. Telling a story to a   
bunch of Ningen children about legends. It's amazing of how oblivious they are to how dangerous she is. She put her hand gently under a young Ningen girls face. She seemed to be   
calming her down because of the frightened look on the girls face. I jumped down from the tree, to show my  
self. I need to talk to her anyway…  
"Hn…"  
She looked up and seemed surprise to see me.  
"Oh hello Hiei, here to insult me?"  
The children looked at each other confused. I shook my head.  
"I was only speaking the truth; I am not the kind who lies unless I have a purpose to."  
She raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh really, since we're being honest, I was hoping that that hit on the back of your head from my book would've taught you some manners."  
"Let me get to the point, I need to talk to you, alone," I gave a glance to the children that were around her.  
She sighed, "Children, I am afraid I have to go, I am so sorry it had to be so sudden."  
She tried to ignore the children's disapointed sighs wines and faces.  
I lead her to a garden surrounded by bushes.  
"So whats wrong??"  
I looked at her with a normal glare, "This is for you, "I handed her the envelope that I was suppose to deliver to her.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know, do you actually think I look through your things?"  
"Sorry…"  
"Rurari…" I said to my self.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Nothing… nothing at all…"  
I jumped out of sight.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Seran's point of view^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
He is so strange…  
I opened up the letter,   
Dear Ms. Kataka,  
You here invited to the 13th annual Black Black club's fight of the demons.   
This competition is the fight of the century and since word is that you have a reputation of the   
murders and your great skills of fighting.  
We do hope that you attend; there will be a large prize that tags along with it.  
Please circle and Send  
Yes No  
Thankyou,  
Signed,   
The Black Black club  
  
Like I would do something for the Black Black club… Who watch and torture demons for fun…  
)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)Later that day…  
I went to Yusuke's house, or condo, since that is where I was going to be staying for nine months. It was a nice spacey condo; it had a lot of stuff in it.  
The woman who was sleeping on the couch with a beer bottle on the table by it was obviously his mother.  
"Mom, MOM!" He shook her over and over until she slapped him over the face.  
"What do you want?"  
"oww! Mom, this is Seran, the foreign exchanged student from France.  
I smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you."  
"Foreign exchange student? I don't remember signing or agreed to that…"  
"Well, you did, so she is staying here for nine months…"  
"Oh okay…" She said and fell asleep.  
"Well, you're in. What do you wanna do? Since you are gonna be living with me for nine months…"  
"Ummm… I was thinking of just taking a walk…"  
"Say what?"  
Before he said anymore, I was out of the condo.  
______________________________________In the park_________________________  
Here I am back in the park….  
I was walking down the trail listening to the cricket's songs and a flash that just went across my face.  
"What the-"  
And it was the one and only Hiei.  
"Umm… Hi? Are you stalking me or something Hiei because you are starting to scare me…"  
He came close to me, his stomach touching mine and he was looking down at me. He grabbed my hand and turned it over to a scar that I got a few weeks ago.  
"This was Holy water…" he said, "How did this happen?  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because, I just do. And it has something to do of why you assassinated those men which I want to know."  
"It's none of your business…"  
I tried to turn away from him but he stepped infront of me.  
"Yes, it is."  
"No! It isn't! You don't own me!"  
"You know you want to tell me."  
"No I don't!"  
"Who else do you have to tell? Think about it, Fire demon to Fire demon…"  
"Two weeks ago somebody was using it for torture, all right!" I said in a hurry pulling away from his grip.  
I ran away fast enough that I was out of his sight.  
*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- Hiei's point of view*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-  
Torture?  
What beast would do such a thing?  
I punched a hole in a near by tree. I sighed. I guess she is not Rurari, I was sure of it.   
Rurari.  
She was a child playmate; she was another fire demon that was part of the gang of demons that raised me. She was exiled from the gang for thievery of the leader, after she was exiled I  
killed them all, and went out to find her… but I failed… I never told her I loved her, I was hoping that 'Seran' had amnesia and an old man took her in.  
But I was obviously wrong…  
The leader of the gang poured holy water on her before she was exiled.  
Holy water…  
Just the thought of it…  
Holy water is sacred. And since Fire demons are thought of the devils offspring it burns the flesh right off of us…  
Good bye Rurari…  
________________________  
A/N: I hoped you all liked it I worked hard on it… TTFN 


	4. Pantheria

Ch. 4  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_ Seran's point of view_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
I woke up early on a weekend. Something that Yusuke Urameshi would never do. Sadly, I couldn't stop thinking about Hiei and why he cared about these wretched scars on my wrists.   
I touched the scar soothingly and was thinking about that day. I was a slave once before, after my Grandfather died.   
Pantheria.  
She was the one who gave me this. I will never forget that day…  
(^)*(^)*(^)*(^) Flashback, 3rd person (^)*(^)*(^)*(^)  
"I have them milady," Seran said, feeling a twist of suicide that she wanted to do for killing. g the lives of Ningens.  
"Good, Serana, Good…" Serana, her real name that Parkou Kataka gave to her when he took her in. Pantheria enjoyed calling her that, since it brought back so many shattering   
memories.  
"I need you to collect more, this is not enough, I am to be the strongest Demontress, and I need more!" Yelled the woman in the dark as known as Pantheria. She stepped out of the   
darkness and showed herself. She would have been beautiful if her pale, green skin didn't ruin her disguise  
"But, Milady, I already killed half the men in this town, shouldn't we move on?"  
"NO!" She bellowed, "Here I am, giving you the chance to have your grandfather back and you refuse to obey my commands?"  
"No! I…"  
"I want all these men dead, ugly or not, do your way with them… I don't care… As soon as they are all dead, we will move on into the Makai. What do you say about that, dear?"   
Her voice became softer and she put her hand under Seran's chin. Seran nodded weekly.   
"But, Milady, when are you going to bring back my grandpa back from the dead?" She said standing up.  
"In do time my dear…"  
"But, Milady, it would be nice to know, I do miss him dearly…"  
Pantheria ran up to her and grabbed Serans wrist. She then pulled it towards her face.  
"You have such beautiful skin; it's like porcelain, too bad you must be punished for talking back…"  
She then pulled out a bottle of liquid that Seran knew right away what it was…  
"That's not- Pantheria! Please! I beg of you!" She screamed at the contact of it.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Hiei's point of view^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
"Seran!" I screamed. I ran to Yusuke's apartment building as fast as I could. She was in trouble. Then I stopped in my tracks. Why am I… Why do I care? She is nothing but a woman…   
But she is different from all the others, she isn't perfect…   
No. the only connection is that I need to help another Fire Demon, that is the only connection I have with her.  
"Like I said, she is nothing but a woman…"  
"Nothing but a woman, She is a beauty and a skilled fighter, admit it, you are in love. I can help you earn her love as well… If you do a few simple tasks for me…"  
"Who's there?" I said pulling out my Katana.  
"Just another demon looking for love," A female demon stepped out of the darkness. She had pale green skin and grey eyes.  
"I don't need love to live my life, and if you are talking about Seran she means nothing to me but an acquaintance."  
"Then may I ask why you came out here to help an acquaintance?"   
"Hn."  
"Oh you poor boy…" She came up to me and stroked my cheek. I pulled myself away from her.  
"I see you are hard to break through. Seran is a friend of mine, I can help you win her love… Don't hide your emotions from me… I always know…"  
"Then tell me what I need to know then if you are so smart!"  
She shook her head slowly.  
"She loves Ningens… That Urameshi boy, bring him to me. And Seran will be yours, once he is out of your way, there is nothing that you can't do to win it."  
I jumped away as fast as I could. And I heard her laugh in the distance I was away from her…  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*Yusuke's point of view*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()   
"Wake up!" A voice yelled. What the hell?  
"What! Uggh… Seran? What do you want?"  
"Koenma wants us! We got to go!"  
"SERAN! It's 5:30 in the morning!"  
"Well its 6:00 in the U.S! Now lets go!"  
She took me to a building where there was a the portal to the spirit world. She pulled me in there with her. I landed on my face in Koenma's room and she landed on his desk.   
"Nice to see you two," Koenma said, "Now I have a mission for you two, but only you two, the others cannot know about this. Seran, it is the time now where you have to face   
Pantheria, once and for all, she is here and she is looking for a new lackey to do her evil tasks."   
"But not yet…" Seran said timidly…  
"Seran, you must, you don't want her to take any more souls now do you?" Seran shook her head no.  
"Wait!" I said, "Who the hell is Pantheria?"  
Koenma was about to talk until Seran cut in.  
"She was the one behind all this, She told me that if I stole souls of men she would bring back my grandpa Parkou, but she lied, and she is after me!"  
"Seran…" I said, "It's gonna be all right, don't worry about it, we can beat this bitch."  
"But you don't know how powerful she is!"  
"Powerful? Seran, if she makes other people do her dirty work then how power would she be!"  
"I was her lackey! I would know! She is unbelievably powerful! She is S class!"  
I stroked hair that went in her face from all that shaking, and I put the strands behind her ear. She smiled.  
"Like I said, don't worry. Our powers combined are like… uhh… S class!"   
She laughed and wrapped her arms around me and said, "I hope you're right."  
"Don't worry I'm pretty sure I am."  
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~Hiei's point of view (Uh oh)*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
That bastard!   
Who does he think he is! That woman was right, I have to get rid of him. I glared at the sight I was looking at. So… they want it to be secret… Well. I'll already know about it…  
I walked in the room.  
"What is wrong with all of you…?" I asked.  
"Nothing!" Koenma said.  
"Yusuke, follow me… I need to talk to you…"  
"Ummm… Okay…"  
He followed me into the hall way and I stopped and turned around.   
"Do you love Seran?" I asked. He looked at him with shock.  
"No… Why would I?"  
"Why? Is she not good enough for you?" I snapped.  
"NO! I mean.. uhh… We're just friends… Why do you?"  
"Ofcourse not…"  
"Then why did you ask?"  
I turned around and looked at him from behind.  
"You do don't you!" Yusuke said to annoy me.  
I started to growl at him.  
"Whoa! Chill out! I was just kidding wit you buddy!" HE put his arm around and started to smile.  
"Get off of me!"  
"What are you two doofs doing out here!" Koenma yelled.  
"Uggh.. Hiei since you are here, you can help them out, I think they are going to need all the help they can get… Seran explain it to him on the way! NOW GO!"  
As we left Seran explained the whole situation to me.  
Was that woman Pantheria? I don't want to help her if she has brought this much pain to Seran.  
"And after this mission is over, I don't have to be a spirit detective any more."  
I stopped in my tracks.  
"What?"  
"See, Pantheria is the one who got me to kill- well not exactly kill, but take away the souls of all those men, so it's pretty much just revenge, and when she is out of my way, I'll be free."  
"So you are saying that it was only temporarily, then why our you going to stay at my house for nine months!"  
"Because I am going to still work with you guys, I am going to be worknig in spirit world, and helping you guys when you need it. I am just going to be sending out information to you   
guys about other villains, kinda like a spy…"  
I can't believe it.  
((((((((((((()()()()()()((((((((((((((())()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))  
A/N: NEXT CHAPTER COMIN SOON TO A FANFICTION.NET NEAR YOU! have a good day! 


	5. Judging books

Ch. 5  
(*(*(*(*(*(*()()()(*()(*()Seran's point of view()*)(*)(*()(*)(*()(*)(*)(*()(*()(*)((*  
As we went down the street, I couldn't help but notice that Hiei looked a little depressed. But Hiei HATES me! He is so mean! But then again… Like Grandpa   
always said… You can't judge a book by its cover. By the looks of his cold, rough, bent, cover, he has one heck of a story to tell. I always looked at people like   
books…   
You could say… Everybody has there own story to tell, filling up their own pages of there sorrows, love, hate…  
Each section of there life like a chapter, as they get a year older, a whole thirty five page chapter is filled of what happened in that crazy year.  
If Hiei's life was a book. Would I find anything interesting about him that I never thought I could? Such deep thoughts…  
But Yusuke…   
I never felt this way towards a guy before. Ningen or not. He's such a great guy. He has a great personality, and that is what I look most for in a guy…  
OKAY I'll admit it! I also like him because he is hot! But don't all girls look for that in a guy!?  
Anyway… we have to focus on Pantheria… I know she will show herself…  
As we walked down the streets, I heard a loud, mirthless, laugh.  
"Seran, my dear, have you come back to your master?"   
I was too scared of her to do anything. But shake my head no.  
Courage finally came over me.  
"No, Pantheria! I am tired of being your lackey! I am going to live my life the way I want it! And you are not going to stop me! Not you, not anybody, I am   
tired of being told what to do! I am tired of being a slave! I am tired of all of this! And I can't trust you anymore! I know that you are not going to bring back   
my grandpa! I also know that you have been using me!"  
My voice lowered, into a mellow type of voice. I was fearless.  
"I, am not scared of you anymore."  
Pantheria's eyes filled with rage.  
"You little viper," She said in the coldest voice I have ever heard. I felt like Hiei or Yusuke weren't there. Just me, this is my battle.  
"Well, atleast I am not a snake like you!"  
I charged at her with my pole, she is very slow, and it was easy to strike her in the face. She fell to the ground and her eyes became snake eyes. And her thin   
hands turned into long, skaly, green hands with nails that were atleast four inches long. The scales formed from her hands to around her body, until we all saw   
her true form, the repulsive snake demon that was out ot kill me. Her movements are like slithers… Well, no duh! But the way she moved just really freaks   
me out!  
Fangs inched along her face and dripped with poison. She charged at me with her claws, but I punched her in the face with my left hand. And the fight began.  
It was an ongoing fight. I punched her, she punched me, blah blah blah! We were really getting know where, but I wasn't sure if she was playing with me or   
what, she is an S class, but then again, when all the souls were let loose how much spirit energy was taken? Well, maybe Pantheria wasn't as strong as she says.   
I looked over to Yusuke and Hiei, they looked at me like they had no idea what to do. Well… I couldn't blame them, I kinda took things over but this is my fight   
and I didn't want them to get in the way until I really needed help. And then, something finally came to me, which is totally off the subject. The souls, her   
hiding, why? She always said she needed souls to get stronger, but as powerful as she is, why would she need to triple her spirit energy? I had to ask.  
"You are the one who needs me… aren't you?" I asked.   
"Me? Need you? Puh! Why would I need a weakling like you! You give in too easily for your emotions."  
"But why did you make me do all your work?"  
"Do you think that I wanted all those spirit detectives after me? It was the perfect plan! Find someone who has a lonesom heart, desires, you were the one, all   
I had to do was tell you that I could bring you grandfather back, and you were my slave, and if the spirit detectives came after you and killed you, fine for me!   
I could just find a new lackey."  
I was melting with rage. I wanted to kill her, that bitch! Who does she think she is! Before I could attack her, I heard an explosion, and Pantheria was covered   
with confetti of leave and sticks.  
"There," said Yusuke, "That should give the old bitch a new lesson!" he gave a big grin and then said, "Case closed! Lets go!"  
"She's not dead," Hiei said.  
"Say what!" Yusuke said.  
"Hiei's right, she's not."  
Then out of no where, Yusuke was stabbed on the right side of his chest. He dropped to his knees and passed out, or died!  
"Yusuke!" I screamed.   
"You should be concetrating on me!" She yelled.  
I pointed my pole at her.  
"Aww… You think your stick it going to kill me?" She gave her cruel laugh.  
"Yes."   
And a knife came out of the side that was pointed at Pantheria. I stabbed her, and she became a snake that twitched, she then became dirt that would probably   
poison the soil.   
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*In Koenma's office_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Oww! Botan!" Yusuke cried. Complaining that she was wrapping the bandages to tight.  
"Well! If somebody, didn't put his guard down, he wouldn't be in this mess! Now would he!"  
Yusuke crossed his arms and started to pout.  
"ughh… stupid bitch…" He said quietly to himself.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Botan yelled hitting him over the head.  
"OWW! SORRY!"  
As the two were bickering over nonsense, I was taking a moment of realizing that I was finally free. Nobody was my master anymore, I am my own person   
now.  
I closed my eyes and thought of what my life might be like now.   
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*later….*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
"So let me get this strait, She was too full of herself at that moment and dropped her guard you stabbed her?"  
"Right," I said.  
"Man, I wish most of our cases were like that! But no! They all gotta be strong and shit like that!"  
I laughed at that comment he made.   
"Well she wasn't as strong as I thought she was…"   
"How come I didn't know about this?" Kuwabara said, "I could've killed her in one slice."  
"Actually, Kuwabara, I think you could too!" I said.  
He grinned with pride. Hiei just looked at the side.  
"Are you still going to stay in the 'group'" He said, taking a long glance at me.   
"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do with my life."  
"Seriously? Cool, now we have a better chance of winning our next case," Yusuke said, smiling. I smiled too. He seems to do that a lot.   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
A/N: This story isnt even near being over, done and finished, so don't worry, I still have a whole bunch of other stuff I gotta and that I planning to do cause   
its gonna be fun! Watch out for a pissed of hiei!  
Chapther 6 Coming to a Fanfiction.net near you! HAVE A GOOD DAY! 


	6. A broken heart on a cold day

Ch. 6  
_*-_*-_*-_*-_ Yusuke's point of view_*-_*-_*-_*-_*  
"Hey, Seran, how about you and me, I don't know… Umm… go out for a movie on Saturday or something… You know… just you, me… the movies… No! That sounded horrible!"   
I looked into the bathroom mirror and crossed my arms. This is not gonna work. I need to talk cool, sly… lets see… I cracked my knuckles and tried again.  
"Hey Seran, whats up? Listen, I was just wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me this Saturday and maybe we can get something to eat after word, what do you say baby?   
NO! Way too fake… she won't fall for that… Ummm… let me think… What does Seran like in a guy… Hmmm… O yea… I have no freaking clue!" Uggh… this is going to be harder   
than I thought… if she says yes, I hope she doesn't make me go shopping… I hate shopping…  
"Alright Yusuke! You can do this! Okay! Hey Seran! Wanna go to the movies with me this Saturday, what do you want to see, I don't know you can pick…. Then maybe we can go   
out to eat, but please! No shopping!" No too pitiful…  
"Don't worry I wouldn't torture a guy by making him stand in a store for two hours of me trying on endless outfits."   
Uh oh… shit! I turned around and rubbed the back of my head like I didn't know she was there.  
"Hey Seran, eh heh…"  
"Yusuke, if you want to go on a date with me you don't need to practice in front of a mirror."  
"Uh… I was practicing on what to say…"  
"Right… Anyway… I would love to go to the movies with you. I am not doing anything this Saturday."  
"Sweet! What time do you want me to pick you up?"  
"Umm.. Yusuke, you don't need to pick me up…"  
"O yeah right…!" Nice one Yusuke…  
She turned around and ran into my mom who was carrying laundry. Socks and all this other stuff fell to the ground.  
"Sorry Ms. Urameshi!"  
"Not a problem dear…" My mom said picking up all the clothes on the floor.   
"Geez Seran, I thought Fire Demons never fell!"  
"And I thought Ningen boys knew how to talk to girls!" And she gave a smile showing she was proud of her comeback.  
"Ha ha ha! Lets all laugh at Yusuke and make cruel jokes…"  
But I cracked a smile, why not, it was worth seeing hers.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Saturday*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"That movie really sucked!" I said, as me and Seran were walking out of the movie theatre and walking on the sidewalk.  
"I mean, it was so freaking corny, I hate corny shit like that!"  
"I totally agree! And can you believe Roger Ebert gave it two thumbs up? I think its because he really likes that one actress. Usually the actors and actresses he likes he gives good  
reviews no matter how bad the movie is."  
"Man… I am never going to go to another romantical movie again!"  
"Well we didn't have to see that movie."  
"Well I thought chicks liked that mushy stuff…"  
"I do like romantical things like that, but not when they make it as bad as that movie was! And besides, I was listening to Roger Ebert! I used to trust him until   
now."  
"Well, if we ever go to another movie together, lets just stick with good old comedy or something we both agree on."  
"Fine with me."  
(A/N: O yeah! Just to tell you guys it's like February and so it is freezing!!)  
"So, Seran, do you want to go eat somewhere?"  
"No, not really, I don't exactly want to eat right now, let's do something else."  
"Like what?"  
"Like… Ice skating!"  
"Ice skating! I don't want to go ice skating!"  
"Oh Come on Yusuke, have you even tried it before?"  
"No."  
"Then you can try something new. Now come on!" Before I could say anything she pulled me over to the out door ice arena and went over to booth where you   
rent skates.   
"Size?" said the guy that was standing there, like he had nothing else in life to do.  
"Eight," Seran said.  
"Eight? Girl you got small feet. O yeah, I am sized twelve."  
"Twelve? I am sorry but your feet are huge."  
"You haven't seen Kuwabara's feet…"  
"How big are his feet?"  
"Fifteen…"  
Seran just looked at me like that was the weirdest thing she has ever heard.  
"Okay… Lets go skate."  
There was no one in the ice arena. As we got into the ice arena Seran started to do all these twists and turns. Me, I fell on my butt and it cracked through the ice.   
Seran was laughing so  
hard her face was as red as Hiei's eyes.   
She pulled me up and we skated together. But I kept falling. The only thing I could do was stand and move an inch before I fell. She grabbed one of my hands   
and started to twist me   
around. She stopped as I pulled her body closer to mine.   
"I never thought that I would see a Fire Demon on ice, especially one that is really good at it."  
"You can call it a second love." She gave me a warm smile. The kind of smile you get from a person when you know that they really care about you.   
Then snowflakes fell from the sky gently and mixed in Seran's hair. It looked like sparkles. I wiped a snowflake from her nose. She grabbed the back of my head   
kissed me softly.   
Of course I didn't fight. But I held her and I returned it. I never met a girl like her.  
^~*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^Hiei's point of view~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
That Bastard! That fucking bastard! How dare he! It's not fair! But then again, nothing in my life was ever fair! I punched a branch and it shattered into pieces.   
Why didn't I stop it   
before? Why didn't I tell Yusuke that I did love her? Why did I hold back? Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. He doesn't   
respect her…   
He only sees her as another girl! But I… I see much more…  
My stalking is getting out of control. I actually followed them here hoping that nothing would happen and maybe, just maybe I would have a chance! But no…   
But for Yusuke,  
it is just plain old Serendipity. I can understand why she likes him. Doesn't the hero always get the girl? I couldn't stand seeing them together. I grabbed a   
pine cone that fell from   
a nearby tree and I chucked it at Yusuke's head.  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Yusuke yelled. I jumped away; Seran will be mine god dammit. It will just take time and blood…  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
A/N: AHH I told you to watch out for a pissed off Hiei!! I hope he doesn't kill Yusuke!! O wait! I just remembered, I am the one who decides that…  
Could make the story interesting…  
Have a good day!   
CHAPTER 7 COMING TO A FANFICTION. NET NEAR YOU! 


	7. All you wanted

Ch 7.   
  
GOD DAMMIT PEOPLE REVIEW GOD DAMMIT OR I WILL HIT YOU ALL WITH A MAGICAL FISH GOD DAMMIT! AND SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK WILL   
HAUNT YOUR DREAMS FOREVER!!! I HAVE POWER OVER THEM!! AND INU65 WILL BE IN YOUR HEAD AND TRUST ME YOU DO NOT WANT THAT   
BECAUSE IT IS BAD ENOUGH I SEE HER EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE?? NO YOU DON'T BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT!!  
Inu65: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVIL FISHES ATTACK!  
_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~3rd person, a week in a half later_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
"How- shit!" Seran said, bumping into Yusuke because her nose is in the book trying to figure out algebra.  
(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!)  
"Oooooo Mommy she said the S word!" said a little boy pointing at Seran.   
"Now Johnny, don't point at people no matter how uncivilized they are."  
"Shut the fuck up lady!" Seran yelled, "You and that bucked face little brat get out of my face NOW! I have a head ache because of this algebra shit I have to learn! Now GO!"   
The lady grabbed her son and walked away furious.  
"Well you're good with people…" Yusuke said.  
Seran totally ignored what Yusuke said and she said, "How do you do this Yusuke?"  
"Don't ask me I just don't do it…"  
"I don't understand… How are letters math? Why can't I have Keiko's brain?"  
"Man Seran you are stupider then I am…."  
"No Yusuke… my love… no… nobody can get that stupid, I think that is like impossible…and besides! You're supposed to support your girlfriend not mentally and emotionally shatter   
her!"  
Eyes get big and watery.  
"Chill out Ser, I am just kidding! Why are you in such a big rush anyway…? You can do it when we get home…"  
"Because I have a soap and I can't miss it!"  
"A soap opera! That is like the corniest thing ever!"  
"I know but a week ago when Kuwabara came over he was watching it and I couldn't help myself! I was teasing him about it and he said, 'Instead of judging it shut up and watch it!'   
and the next thing I knew we were in each others arms and we were crying, 'Ricardo! Don't stay with her! She is pregnant with your brother's baby! It's not yours!'"  
"Now Seran I can imagine Kuwabara watching it but not you! Puh… that's funny!"  
The next thing they both knew is a rock randomly fell on Yusukes head.  
"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled.  
Seran didn't notice it for the fact that her back was turned and a fire demon was in the tree by them, glaring.  
"Well anyway… Kuwabara is coming over to watch it with me if you don't mind…"  
"What this is gonna be hilarious!"  
"You can laugh all you want, you'll be crying with us!"  
"How much do you wanna bet SERANA!"  
"*gasp* How did you find out my name was Serana?"  
"Koenma!" Yusuke said giving his big grin.  
"That big mouth! Okay, fine I will go on that bet of yours, Yusuke! I bet you that you will be in tears at the end of my soap! And if your shed a tear you have to go shopping with me!"  
"OKAY FINE AND IF I DON'T CRY YOU HAVE TO… ummm…. Wait let me think… "He gave an evil look at Seran and said, "You have to tell Kuwabara that you are madly in   
love with him!"  
"What?! He will be all over me!"  
"I know! And you have to break it to him that it was just a cruel bet that we put you in and break his heart!"  
She didn't look like she was going to agree.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
They shook hands in agreement and walked back to Yusuke's house.  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*Seran's point of view_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~  
"So Yusuke, when are you going to take me to the mall?" I smirked as he walked passed my room.  
"Shut up!" He said tears still in his eyes. Oh my god am I glad for that one scene where Ricardo gave the baby to the orphanage, and then Lidia died! He was bawling like a baby!  
I don't think I am going to make him go shopping with me though; he is probably going to just mope about it the whole time… But it will make him miserable! Nah, I'll be a good girl   
friend and let him get me mad first before I tell him we're going shopping, Kuwabara and him actually were crying in each others arms, I wish I had a camera or something…  
A rock was thrown at my window, then another one. I looked out the window and it was Hiei! What is he doing here?  
I opened up the window and he jumped up into my room with no problem. I closed the door so Ms. Uremeshi or Yusuke saw him.  
"Hey Hiei, what brings you here?"  
"I have a question for you."  
"And that would be?"  
He put his hands against the wall, I was between them.  
"What do you think of me?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I am supposed to be asking the questions. And I want the answer."  
"Well, I think of you fondly, I like you, as friends…"   
I looked at the corner of the room.  
"What do I need to change?"  
"Huh? Nothing, you are fine just the way you are!"  
"Then why do you like that idiot Ningen, Yusuke?"  
I was rocking my feet and my eyes were in that dreamy expression, "Cause he is dreamy, and he is hot and he is nice and funny… and uhh…I don't know he makes me feel good about   
myself! Why do you care?"  
"Because I will do anything to have you!" He said, he actually grabbed the back of my head. He opened his mouth in awe that he was so close to me.   
"I am sorry; I shouldn't touch something that I do not own. Though I have always been known as a thief."  
"Hiei- wait!" I cried, but it was no use, he was gone.   
I shouldn't touch something that I do not own, though I have always been known as a thief.  
What does he mean by that, I can't believe it, Hiei loves me, a crush, oh my god, please god, please tell me he won't kill Yusuke!"  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Hiei's point of view*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
I am such an idiot. I am a fucking stupid idiot. Did I actually think that she would fall for me by telling her the truth? She probably thinks I am a fool. A fucking fool for actually thinking   
that she would love me. She loves Yusuke. They are the perfect couple they have so much in common. What kind of thing could I give her… It's foolish that I love her, I barely know   
anything about her, but…  
She reminds me of my sister… And I can't tell Yukina how much I love and care for her, it's like a window, I can see it but I can never touch it, it is always there blocking me…  
I don't mean to be so dark, but if I could find someone who understands me… Yukina wouldn't understand… she is just a girl… she is so oblivious to these kinds of things…  
Seran is so much like Yukina, they both think positive, they are never down in there own sorrows… Seran makes me smile, as well as Yukina, isn't that how love forms?  
I jumped out of the tree that I was in, and went back to Yusuke's apartment. I looked in Serans window, there she was, sleeping. I wish I could lie there, next to her, but it is a spot that   
will be taken.  
Then I noticed that there was an envelope at the sill of the window, not to be in her business but I went towards it to see what it was, I picked up the envelope and it had my name on it,   
though I was spelled wrong but I knew it was for me.  
I opened the side up and pulled out the letter and it said:  
Dear Heay,   
I am writing this to you for a reason, I hope this doesn't waste your time, other wise you probably would've thrown this away by now… Anyway, let me get to the point, the   
words you last said to me, 'I shouldn't touch something that I don't own, though I was always known as a thief...'well I was thinking about it, for a while and you remind   
me of a song that I once heard on the radio that Yusuke was listening to. I am not sure if you heard this before, but if you listen to music, you will know it.   
'I didn't know that,  
you were so cold and…  
you needed someone to show you the way,  
so I took your hand and,  
we figured out that,   
when the time comes  
I will take you away…  
If you want to,  
I can save you,   
I can take you away from here!  
So lonely inside,   
So buisy out there!  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared…'  
(A/N: This song belongs to Michelle Branch.)  
There, this is it, well part of it, I don't know why this song reminds me so much of you. And well, what I am trying to say is that… if you you need to talk, come to me,   
because you need someone to talk to. And believe, I never shut my mouth so the truth will come out of you sooner or later.   
And by the way, would you take me to the Fire Demon world because I want to know where my heritage came from. Since you know so much about the Makai, I was just   
wondering that maybe you could take me since I was stuck in a forest all my life.  
And I would also like to say, that I love Yusuke, and I don't know when fate will bring us together if it wants to, but, maybe someday, but right now, we are just friends,   
sorry to tell you, but that is it.  
Thanks.  
Seran Kataka  
She wanted to go to the Fire demon world, well, we all make mistakes…  
^*_^*_^*_^*_^*_^*_^*_Serans point of view^*_^*_^*_^*_  
I opened my eyes and looked up at a big monster that was in my face. So as all womens first reaction are, I grabbed a bat that for some reason was next to my bed and hit the monster   
over and over the head with the bat.  
"Ow! Seran- FUCK- SHIT- ITS ME YUSUKE!!"  
I put the bat over my shoulder and looked at him as he removed the mask, oops…  
"Sorry Yusuke…!" He glared at me and said, "Why did you do that!"  
"It was first reaction…!'  
"Well geeze, I was just teasin'! That really hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head and he said in a whiny voice, "I need a kiss to cure my boo boos! To make them all feel better!"  
I laughed at it and kissed him on the cheek.   
"All better! Well listen, breakfast is ready, so when you aren't so wiped come and eat and please, pretend that you like it, my mom for some reason is very proud of it…"  
I laughed at him as he walked out of the room.  
I wonder if Hiei answered my letter. I looked ou the window and noticed a folded piece of paper.  
Dear Seran,  
My name is spelled H-I-E-I not H-E-A-Y  
Second of all,   
Yes I would like to take you to the fire demon world, and third of all we never know how fate ends up now do we? Meet me outside your window at seven tonight.   
Hiei  
I have enough trust in him.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_A/N*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Thankyou for reading this, chapter eight will be coming to a Fanfiction.net near you! THANKYOU!  
CTC have a good day! 


	8. another cold day

Ch8  
  
WOO HOO I finished ch. 8 finally! Omg! I am so sry it took so long!! Here you go!  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*Seran's point of view_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*  
"Hello?" I said timidly. Why? I have never really been this deep in the Makai before, I didn't really know what to expect.  
"Don't be frightened, it's just me. Well, only if you know who me is…"  
"Hiei? Where are you? I can't see you…" I said, just about to faint, strong arms caught me and pushed me up into balance.  
"You said you wanted to know where are fathers came from didn't you?"  
"Yes…" I was going to pass out; I couldn't stand the thin smoke that Hiei obviously was used to.   
"Well… I have taken you there, and here we are, the cold and loveless place where the men that we are ashamed to call our fathers grew up in."  
Why is he so serious? He has never smiled since the day I have joined, girl fighters aren't exactly his favorites to fight with. He is against all women fighters as it seems, since the day he   
fought with me, and that day I won. Getting beaten by a girl must have hurt his pride.  
Hiei is still stronger then me, if he used any of his tecnhiques that I seen his use in previous fights, I would be dead. I beat him because I only had one thing going for me that could beat   
him. Luckily I used it before he used any of his tricks under his sleeves.  
"Hiei, I want to leave! This place, it's so dark… so dismal… I can't stand it, my heart is beating so fast! It is so hard to breathe."  
Hiei thought of me as a younger sister, he never takes me seriously. He's eighteen years old to my sixteen. He was already an adult, I feel so young when I am around him. I think he is   
the oldest, yes he is… Kurama is seventeen and Yusuke and Kuwabara are the same age as me. And what gets me mad is that he treats Yusuke and Kuwabara with more respect and  
I am older then them by a few months!  
I thought he would be the youngest because he is so short, but then again look who is talking I am three inches shorter then he is! He is atleast five foot six…  
WHY am I worrying about him? Why am I even thinking about him, I don't care how tall he is!  
"Seran, don't panick. My heart is beating fast too, what is causing it are the poltergeist that are around us."  
"Please, can we leave, I can't stand it…"  
"No! I have to find my so called father, I am going to kill him, Seran, for all he has done to my sister and I. You and I, Seran, help me."  
I closed my eyes and let my head sink. Then, I felt pressure on my back, Hiei's fist was pushing against the back of my heart.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to calm you down, the pressure of my fist should calm your heart down."  
Surprisingly, it did. My heart started to beat normally to its normal pace.   
"Anyway, we can kill our past, kill our fathers, make it so we don't have to think of them and there petty lives again…" I had enough strength to stand up.  
"Kill? Is that all you think about? I don't want to kill my father, or my mother! I don't care for them, and I am not interested in taking there lives away!"  
He looked at me blankly.  
"Then why did you come?"  
"Wh- Why did I come? To meet them you baka! I am not interested in killing them! I told you that we already had this conversation!"  
"Fine, waiste my time, I am going to find them and get my revenge for leaving my mother. You stay here…"  
He already jumped away out of sight.   
"Wait! You cant just leave me here!"  
He came back really quick and said, "Yes I can." And jumped away again.  
I stomped my foot on the ground a few times, though technically this is where my heritage came from, it was still one hell of a scary place. Why am I listening to him anyway? I am my   
own woman, I can go if I want to. Though… I have no idea where I am going…  
I took a few random steps and bumped into something or someone…  
"Hello," It was some demon, he wasn't a fire demon but he was still scary…  
"Hi…."  
"You lost? This isnt the kind of place you wanna be lost in…"  
"I am not lost! I am just waiting for a friend…"  
"And who would that be?"  
"None of your business!" I said backing away.  
"That's what everybody says to me…" He said taking a sigh, "Oh well! Well, take care!"  
And the little demon walked away. That's it! I am finding Hiei, I used my speed to look for him… uggh it is not fun running in a skirt you know. When I finally found him he was standing.   
"HIEI!" I said, he just turned around and looked at me.  
"What are you doing here woman! I told you to stay where you were!" He then looked in the corner of his eyes.  
"I can't believe you just left me there! I have never been here before! O, and any luck finding your dad?"  
"He is not here anymore, I found out from a demon he is working deep down in the Makai. I have no reason to stay here anymore."  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
"Well, I am going to kill the bastard, and you are going to go back to the Ningenkai to stay out of my way."  
"What?"  
No use saying anymore he just shot my a glare saying of I didn't do what he wanted something bad was going to happen.  
"Okay… I am going… Well, if you need my help you know whrer you can get me…"  
Wait. I have no freakin' idea how to get out of here!  
"Hiei!" I said before he was going to jump away.  
"What!?"  
"How do I leave?"  
"Oh my god…. Turn around keep walking and when you get to the end of this island jump off, tehn you will find a portal that I opened and jump in it and you will be in the Ningenkai.  
Now go!"  
He jumped away before I could say thankyou… but I still said it anyway, "THANKYOU!" I smirked and followed his directions. I thought he liked me. Why is he being such a dick?  
He must be having that little boy faze where he doesn't want to admit he likes me or something cause i know that he does!  
I was at the end of the fire demon isle and I did what he told me to do, I jumped off. Normally I would never do something like that but…   
I jumped, what the hell, you only live once, right? Actually, it didn't seem like that long of a jump, and because, not to brag, am a good jumper, so I landed on my feet, though it hurt like   
hell, but that's ok. I found the portal that he left and went into it. When I got through the other side, I was in some building, when I got out of it I was in Japan somewhere… O lord, this   
was going to take a while…  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Hiei's point of view^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
I wasn't really going to find my father… Screw him, I lied because instead I was going to a bar. One that I know of and they know of me. I haven't been there for a while… So what the  
hell right? I just didn't want Seran following me in here, she is too innocent and child like to go in here. Something so pure couldn't stand a place like this…  
Some information I got from my biological father is that he works in some club… he owns it, demons fight there every night to get ranked with humans, humans can place a certain amount  
demons and the winning demons get at least 20% of the bet I would presume. Like I would ever work at something like that, depending on humans…  
Hn…  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*A/N*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
ha ha ha there you go I so sry I didn't upload in sooo long, I stopped here cause I need something for ch. 9 since I am so blank on that! So the next chpt. Will be Hiei in a bar, fighting,  
I promise you, romance and LONGER! 


	9. what else do i have?

Ch. 9  
  
*~*~*~*~*Hiei's point of view*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
I took a sip of the sake infront of me, and took a deep breath.  
"Havin' lady problems? Hiei…?"  
I looked at the bartender that I have known for a while.  
"How would you know?"  
"I have seen too many not to know," He said looking at me, " Come on you can telll me Hiei."  
"There is this girl…"  
"Uh huh I figures that much out."  
"And basically, I like her and she likes the one person who I hope she would stay away from, and the worst part about it it that he is a Ningen."  
He shuddered and said, "Why don't you just kill him?"  
"I can't I already have record… and you are not the first one to suggest that either"  
"Nobody needs to know that you did it though…"  
I looked at him, liking what he was saying.  
"Think about it, if you kill him, the girl will be all yours… who ever suggested that before must be one smart demon!"  
I was about opt say something, until there were two demons that were starting a fight, not stabbed the other and he fell to the ground dead as a plethora of small demons started to feast   
on it.  
"Well, even if I did kill him and nobody else knew, she would still know, and I don't think that she likes me very much anyway."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I am not too nice to her, I embarassed myself infront of her couple of times."  
He then gave a chuckle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Just," he started out, Hiei, in love? Never thought I would see that… she must be something really special…"  
"Well, she is the kind of girl that, she is just my type… okay…"  
"And what would your type be?"  
"Kind, smart, independent, not a ms. Matha Stewert… or what the hell do you call those perfect women… Mary Sue…"  
"And you are saying she si not a Mary Sue?"  
"Well, she is also loud, a bit obnoxious and clumsy, but is good fighter, Koenma was calling her one of the best but… no, she is good, nothing more, she has some things that she can still  
work on, but she is good for a woman. I could still kick her scrawny ass, not that I would, Something I agree with an acquintance of mine, I don't hit women. It is just not my style."  
"Is she good looking?"  
It took me a while to answer that…  
"Well, would you want to love somebody who is ugly?"  
He gave a big grin.  
"Alright fine, I will admit it, yes she is."  
"Don't be afraid Hiei, all men are shallow, it's just our nature."  
I looked up at him and said, "I am not shallow, like I said before would you love a woman that is ugly?"  
He took a moment to think about it.   
"Well, there aren't too many demontreses that are that good looking so…"  
I threw the amount of yen I owed him on the counter and said, "I have to go, I have business that are to be attended to."  
He snickered and said, "Good to know that you are taking my idvice!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Seran's point of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As I watched the screen even I couldn't help but to scream, demon or not, I still had a womans instincts!  
"Whoa! Seran chill out it is just a movie!" He whispered lightly to me.  
"I am sorry but I don't like scary clowns with big sharp teeth thar eat little kids!"  
We were already at the part of the movie where the clown killed these two gay guys that were on a bridge(A/N: I have never seen the movie IT but I have read the book two times so   
this is my favorite part of the book so I writing this!) and all these balloons were floating in the air and they were popping blood and the evil clown pulled one of the gay guys under the  
bridge!  
"That's it I am so out of here!" I got up from my seat and walked out, my God! For a Ningen Yusuke sure sees it interesting to see his own kind get killed by a mutant kid eating clown.  
Yusuke instantly got up from his seat and went after me.  
"That was just so gross!" I said, "I can't believe you actually made me watch that, why couldn't we just see a comedy I am so never going to another movie with you!"  
He grabbed my hand and said, "Hey, it's okay, none of the people really died in the movie, I thought a demon would be used to seeing gore and stuff!"  
"Well… I am not like most demons…" I gave a smile and put his arm around me.  
"C'mon, lets go, you seem totally wigged."  
We walked down the streets to the next corner. God it was freezing!   
"Hey, wanna go get something to eat?"  
"Sure, I am starving anyway," We walked to some small restaurant that but it looked good. As we got it the waitress took our seats.  
"We have money right?"  
"Yeah, I think…" He looked into his wallet and pulled out a 20 yen and a 10. I looked in mine and I only had 17 yen.  
"It's 47 yen, that should really be more then enough!"  
The waitress handed us our menus and I said, "I am really surprised you had more change in your wallet the a five!"  
"Yeah well, I was planning to go somewhere out to eat afterwards anyway, y'know, just to be a nice guy."  
"Like you are never a nice guy!" I teased.  
"Ha ha very funny, I am going outside really quick, to get some air."  
I knew what that meant, he was going for a cigarette. That's okay, it never takes him that long for one anyway…  
*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^Yusuke's point of view*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^!*^  
I sat down on the bench and took a breath, it was a nice night, something you really don't see in a city. The something jumped in front of me! I gave a jump and then I noticed it was just  
good ol' Hiei.  
"Hey Hiei, you scared me! Geez don't do that again!"  
He just glared at me as if I just kissed Yukina or something.   
"Hiei… Are you okay?"  
He just stared and saud, "Stay away from Seran."  
"Huh? Wh- wh- wait a minute! She is my girlfriend I don't have to stay away from her!"  
"You had your time with her! And now it is my turn, she is mine now Yusuke, either that or I will kill you."  
I gave a short laugh, "You? Kill me? Hiei we are matched in power practically and besides you are one of my best buds why would you want to kill me? Does Seran really mean that   
much to you?"  
He just looked at me as if I already knew the answer.  
"Okay, Hiei, I know that you would never kill me, listen I love Seran too, and whoever wins her love, gets it, that's just the way it will be."  
"Do you actually think I care for you? You Ningen! We are not friends I wouldn't even consider you as a friend!"  
"Uh huh sure…"  
"Just watch me."  
And then he just jumped out sight. Okay now I will admit I am scared. But, nah… Hiei wouldn't go that far right? RIGHT?  
I wasked passed an alley in search of Hiei, okay I am totally convince that he is gonna do something bad! I seriously can't trust him! I hate to make Seran wait and I know she is going to  
hate me but eh!   
I ran as fast as I the public would not think I was a total freak cause I am so fast, but fast enough where I could find the little bastard!   
"Hiei where the hell are you?"  
And then finally something grabbed me! But it wasn't hands or anything, it was like something was binding me, uh oh, I was in rings like when I first met Hiei! And we all know that   
wasn't too friendly!   
Damn…  
*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*A/N~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
Sry Yusuke but I really don't know, you never know what hiei might or might not do!  
If you actually think I am one of those 'nice authors' that give happy endings… WRONG!  
Hee hee hee, I know what you are thinking that id gonna happen next, trust me, you are so wrong, only I know, :D!!!   
Hee hee hee… Will he kill him, will he not, will all my readers hate for what I am about to do next or will they not…? To keep you entertained here are BLOOPERS!!  
  
Ch. 6 BLOOPERS note: not real chapter, just funnies.  
-Before yusuke and seran are going to kiss Inyu65 is acting like hiei in a separate tree above a huge patch of thin ice branch falls inyu65 is up in the air, hovering, waves hands like birdy  
and falls also says buh bye.   
-Inyu65 standing on log acting out titanic and is playing violin( which pops up randomly) Hiei pulls her out, and Inyu65 says, "JACK I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" and she kisses  
Hiei and Hiei pushes her away and says, get the fuck away from me what the hell id wrong with you god dammit.   
I come and say, "how dare you kiss my man girl"  
She says, "Who where?" Hiei falls japenese style  
Me: Wait I am the author of this story, I love Hiei, but in the story there- Nope! Ain't gonna say more then that! O SHIT I AM SO CONFUSED! Come Moby dick lets fly away.   
Charges in freezing cold water.  
Hiei: Well I am into Seran so it doesn't matter to me.   
I pop back up and say "WRATH OF THE AUTHOR! SIT BOY!" Hiei crashes to ground.   
Inuyasha pops out of no where.  
"YES I AM FREE!"  
Inyu65: NO YOU ARENT! SIT BOY!  
Inuysha lands on Hiei and the ice beneath them breaks and they sink.  
Inyu65 plays sad tune on violin. THE END  
  
10. BLOOPERS  
- when Hiei throws the pinecone at Yusukes head, Hiei goes THAT SQUIRRELS DID IT! And he points to the innocent, adorable squirrle sleeping in the trees which are really  
planning to take over the world.  
Yusuke: HIEI WHAT THE FUCK  
Hiei(moving eyes side to side): I'm not Hiei I am a talking tree.  
Me: CUT, HIEI HOW SAKE DID YOU DRINK  
Hiei: But I am a talking treenot this Hiei… 


	10. stars and empty spaces

Ch10  
A/N Woo hoo I am on ch10! Yay! K, I just wanna say that I am sry if I horribly spell things wrong or if some sentence structures don't make sense in the story, because some things spell  
check doesn't get and I type really fast so I read over things.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yusuke's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hiei… what the hell are you doing?" Hiei stepped out of the darkness, he was the green freak, he hasn't turned in this form for god knows how long.  
"I will make you a deal Yusuke, give up Seran and I will not kill you, but if you refuse… just brings me more pleasure."  
"Hiei…" I raised my power up, "NO WAY! YOU AIN'T GETTING SERAN OR KILLIN' ME YOU FREAK." And with my spirit power, I broke out of the rings and packed one   
of my power punches at him. And ofcourse as the arrogant, show offy or whatever word you wanna use, dodged it. He was standing up on a building looking down at me.  
"O yes, I keep forgetting all the little tricks you have up your sleeve, no matter, I have some new ones too…"  
"Er… This is so stupid! Hiei, what is the matter with you, you have never cared about someone so much in your life, nt counting Yukina…I don't get you! Geeze, what is it about her that  
drives you wild?"  
He turned his head away, and said just enough so I could hear him, "She reminds me os someone I used to know, emptiness… have you ever felt that Yusuke? You have loved ones,   
you may not a numerous amount, but you do. Your mother, Keiko, friends, you just never cherished it. But I, walking in the streets when I wasn't even six years old, and I met someone   
who felt the same emptiness as me, that… Yusuke, gave me a clearer path knowing that I had someone by my side, but she is gone now. For example, where the hell would you be   
without Keiko? That is somebody, I had nobody I was stabbed in the back and that was the best friendship I had! You may have kived a life similar to mine, but try growing up in the   
Makai!" He yelled and he came charging at me.   
"Spirit Gun!" I yelled, he jumped and punched me in the face, normally I could've dodged it, but the light of the spirit gun made it harder to see. I fell to the ground and looked up at Hiei.  
"Man… Hiei… I still don't understand you…" He pulled out his sword and pointed it at me and said, "You say?"  
"Yeah… you say you have nobody, but you do, you know as well as I do, you just are taking advantage…"  
He took his sword away from me, and laughed, "What? Me? Taking advantage? What do I have to take advantage of?"  
I got up on my feet and brushed myself off, and looked dead at him, "That is what really pisses me off, you say you have nothing, but O my god Hiei, that was int eh pass, look at what   
you have now! You have friends, but you deny it and expect people to pity you? You have a sister, but you are just to much of an secretive guy to say anything, you are making your own  
window… Yeah… My mom used to tell me, 'Yusuke, extend what you have and make more…' not sure if she was drunk when she said that… But, anyway, you like to just look at the  
things you have, but you will never break through that window and get you want. I know, but you have to extend what you have… Or you will never move on!"  
He crinkled his face and gave his death glare, "What the hell do you know about me?" He pulled out his sword and yelled, "I am the freak aren't I?" He was about to slash his sword right  
at me, I was about to use my spirit energy to stop it. But he stopped. The sword touhced my nose. And Seran, was holding to Hiei's arm that he was holding his sword with. He just look  
ed at her, as well as me. She let go of Hiei's arm and threw it away from her like it was the grossest thing she has ever touched. She came in front of me and stood there, looking at Hiei,   
and she said, "Don't you dare touch him!"  
Hiei's green skin turned back into his pale, smooth skin, he just looked at her, his mouth opened, as if he felt like the biggest asshole that ever lived. Seran walked toward him, "What the   
hell is wrong with you? Is this… how you think you can win me? Did you actually crawl the low from the Makai… that you would actually kill him, and make your move on me? I can't   
believe you. I thought you had so much more integrity, dignity, whatever, you would think that you would try and win me by buying flowers… but no… your idea is killing her boyfriend.  
I like you, but, this shows me, that… love, only comes on and out."   
She put her hand on his shoulder and just looked at him with pity, the same pity deep down inside he wanted, but not like this. Me, I just got up, and said, "I wont say anything… just next  
time think about what you really want."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later; Serans Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I took a sigh, I couldn't believe that Hiei, one of the most intelligent, dignified people I have ever met, actually tried to kill my boyfriend. I do not have pity on him, I don't control his   
actions. Can I trust him again? I looked out the window, a tear went down my cheek, I really shouldn't be crying. But Hiei is kinda like a big brother, he watches over me, he cares for   
me, and only god knows that reason. But he isn't really the type that I would go out with.   
I need to get cheered up, I am going for a walk…  
*At the park*  
I sat on a bench and put my hands on it. I listened to the soft wind blow and the water fountain splash into the water and become part of more water. I walked towards the fountain and  
put my hand in it. I sat on the ledge and wiped the water off on my shirt.   
"Are you still willing to talk to me?"  
I turned around slowly, and it was Hiei, for some readon I knew I was going to see him here. I smiled at him and said, "Sure, I forgive too easily."  
He looked to the side, "I don't really deserve your forgiveness, so…. don't…"  
"O, Come now, as long as you feel bad for what you have done I will always open my friendship to you, everybody gets jealous."  
"Hn…"  
"Don't 'hn' me, you came to talk so sit down, apology is excepted."  
"What are you talking about you stupid bitch? I didn't even apologize," I smiled and rolled my eyes, "But that is why you came here right? you just don't like the word sorry."  
"Please… you are no telepathic demon so I don't think that you can tell me how I feel."  
"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'Women know everything'?"  
"Really? Well, I think that phrase was absent to Botan…"  
He finally took my offer and sat down, keeping his distance though…  
I gave a small sigh and looked at me.   
"There are so many stars in the sky…"  
"What does that have anything to do with anything?" He said with a grudge on his face.  
"Well, if every star represented a person who lived their life to the fullest, and the empty space represented a soul that lost their way, it makes me think if I am living my life to the fullest…"  
He looked at the sky, like he has never seen it before, "Basically what you are saying is the empty space is where lost souls go? Well, I know where I am going then."  
"Me too," He looked at me, "I don't think that I am worthy to be a star in the sky..."  
"What are you saying? Don't be so self centered there are people who are far more lost then you are… You just don't know how luck gives a person everything… and it disgusts me…"  
I looked at him, with frustation and annoyance, "How would you know what luck is? You don't know anything about me! A person who lives their lives to the fullest are people that are  
happy, and make their lives worth something! And I am not exactly happy and I definitely don't think my life is worth very much! I had a past believe it or not! I lost more then I gained,  
and the only way to wash away all if this pain is to be-"  
I put my hand over my mouth… I didn't need to say more.  
"What is it you want to be?"  
I decided I would tell him, maybe he wouldn't be as interested in me, "Being a fire demon, devil's children, however you want to put it, this heritage is what gave me my past… I have  
power that most demons and Ningen spirit energy doesn't have… and… I don't want it… If I have to be honest with you, I want nothing in the world but to be Ningen," He looked at   
me, with an expression that said nothing…  
"I am sure Yusuke had saying in this…" My heart dropped when he said that the I revolted, "What? He has nothing with that decision!"  
"O, yes, ofcourse not, you just don't want live the life of a demon because you just want to go the easy way! Be Ningen for all I care, you are just as weak as one!" My anger boiled in   
my heart and exploded, I slapped him in the face. He took a few steps backwards and held his face.   
"Just as weak as a Ningen? I am glad, you… er! I HATE YOU! Stay away from me! I don't ever want to see you again, I thought that you would understand, I am sorry that me and   
you are one of the only fire demons, but if you can't respect that choice and me as a friend then just go away!"  
"Be my pleasure…" and he jumped away. My anger still roared, and I yelled to the sky,   
"And I am quitting the Reikei Tentei! Just so I can be away from you!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know that isnt what most of you wanted… BUT I PROMISE THAT CH11 WILL HAVE H/S!! trust me, I am the author, I am the only one who knows what is going to happen next  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 


	11. so long!

Hello. This is CTC. As you may know, I have given up on this story cause I think it sux. It just didn't go the way I wanted it to. It sux. I can write better then this. But.. I am still going to leave it up for people to read and make fun of. No. Don't. This was my first, show MERCY!!!!!!!!  
  
But. I may start a new one. Seran will not be a fighter she won't be a dumb Mary Sue. and yeah!  
  
Lots o' smiles CTC 


End file.
